Marvel: 2010-06-06 - Visiting Hours
"I can not get out of this place sooner," Kyle Owens groans as he lays back in his hospital bed this nice Sunday morning. The mostly secret mutant tailor is patched up after the previous day's fire and explosion. Bruised ribs, multiple stitches in one leg, and several burns...he's seen better days but they're going to release him later. But for now...he's just stuck in a hospital bed and one of those annoying paper gowns. Wanting to check up on Kyle, Simone and Alex have arrived at the hospital. Simone drove, helping to keep Alex out of further trouble. Simone knocks on the door of the room Kyle has been assigned. "Hey, you feeling up to visitors?" Alex is right behind Simone, leaning in the doorway to look in on Alex. He looks surprisingly pristine for a man who ran into a burning building, caught fire, then dragged a man out. "You better be. I brought burgers." Kyle Owens jumps slightly when the door is knocked on. He's grateful it's a private room as the surprise causes him to release a small flash of light. Getting his powers under control, he sits up and smiles. "Sure, c'mon in," he calls. Seeing who it is, Kyle's a bit surprised. "Hey guys. Burgers? Oh man do I owe you. Hospital food it terrible." Simone smiles as she closes the door behind them. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry we couldn't stick around too long yesterday.. you seemed to be in good hands with the Red Cross folks.." Alex sweeps inside of the room and plants a bag onto one of those rolling high-tables, the bottom of the bag greasy like all good hamburger joint bags end up. "For many reasons, we couldn't stick around." "Don't worry about it. Your friends were hurt and ya saved my life," Kyle chimes. He sniffs at the burgers and grins. "That smells great," he says. "And that reminds me...why aren't you all burnt up, Alex?" Simone smiles as she pulls up a chair for Alex and herself so they can easily talk with Kyle. "I'm really sorry it happened. Kurt and I were coming down to warn you about some problems we've had in your area.. we should have just called you sooner.. Did you have insurance for the shop?" she asks. "Ehhh? I'm the perfect firefighter?" Alex opens the bag up and digs one out for himself before plopping down into one of the visitor chairs. "Well. I know I caught on fire, I have burnt up shirt and pants to prove it.....I just don't have any burns anywhere." "Kurt? The blue guy's that friend you mentioned, right?" Kyle asks Simone with a small smile. HE then nods a little and sighs. "Yeah. Home too...bastards got my apartment too," he sighs again. He then looks Alex over before snagging a burger for himself. "Maybe you can take in fight the same way I take in light," he says in a lower tone. Simone nods. "Yes, that's him.. " she says with a bright smile that swiftly fades. "Oh no.. was it above the shop or else where?" she gasps as he relays his home got destroyed as well. She glances at Alex and shrugs. "That's a possibility.." she says quietly. Alex shrugs his shoulders as well. Since everyone else is doing. "I guess so...I'll figure it out the whole thing...eventually. So. What are you going to do? Build it all up again?" OM NOM! He devours half of the burger in two bites and chews for a bit before swallowing. "There might be a place for you...I go to this place that takes in people like us...." He looks up at Simone hopefully. Kyle Owens shakes his head. "Right above the shop," he answers. "Kinda sucks," he remarks. The photokinetic starts to eat slowly. "I don't know, Alex," he admits honestly. "After I lost my first job I opened up that shop like I always wanted to and now that it's gone as well as my apartment..." he shrugs. Alex's next statement surprises him. "What?" Simone gives Alex an uneasy expression when he brings up the topic. The Professor hasn't gotten back to her yet and it's a no-no to discuss it with outsiders. "There are a number of places available, if the Red Cross hasn't offered to help you find temporary housing yet.." Alex chomps slower now upon his burger, giving Simone the evil eye for just a brief moment. "There are plenty of places. You'll find a place, or we'll help you find a place....I'll help you find a place." Yeah, a 16 year old definitely knows how to locate a place. Kyle Owens arches an eyebrow. He knows he's missing something but he doesn't know what. "The Red Cross is setting me up at a shelter for awhile but," he shrugs and eats some more of his burger. "Other that what I've got in storage...everything I own went up in smoke. Dunno where to go from there," he says. "Thanks, Alex," he says, smiling a bit, appreciating the sentiment. "Just got a find a place to live and a job for a former tailor and teacher," he chuckles a little. Simone smiles lightly. "Well they say God doesn't let one door close without opening another.. so you were a teacher before? what did you teach?" now isn't that a wonderful coincidence? It may even help spur the Professor into action! "Oh...a teacher..." Alex nods all sage-like as Kyle talks about teaching. "He designed and put together that uniform I wore awhile ago. Just cuz." He crosses his ankles and slouchs in that chair. Kyle Owens shrugs a bit. "Math and I subbed for gym. Lost the job thanks to budget cuts though," Kyle replies. He grins when Alex mentions the uniform. "That reminds me...anything you or those others want made or modified? It's on me. I owe ya big." Simone sighs. "The rate that this city makes me show my wings I might have to take you up on that Kyle.." she smiles. "But that can wait until we have you all settled in again. Did the police manage to get any eye witnesses willing to testify in your defense? I don't like the idea of letting those fools who did this to you get away scott free. " Alex had a uniform? She must have missed that! "Well. Maybe you can do up one for the rest of the kids..though I doubt they're into it. Mayb make it a once a week thing...Andrea can be into it all she wants to be, I can handle a day or two." Alex smirks back towards Simone. "I've been involved in some random happenstances quite frequently as well." Kyle Owens shrugs. "The officers in here earlier said they had someone but didn't tell me much more," he says. He then looks at Alex with an arched eyebrow. "Sure. I have some supplies left in storage...not enough to open up another store but enough to make some stuff for some friends." Simone smiles. "New York is insane.." she shakes her head and brushes some of her white bangs out of her eyes. "Are they phoning it in?" she asks, she wouldn't be surprised. Violence against mutants is like violence against African Americans before the civil rights movements, it isn't often handled properly. "I'll talk to Kurt and Andrea about what they saw, maybe we'll be able to remember something helpful. Who knows maybe there is a security camera near by.." "Andrea has some seriously good memory. She could probably tell you what every person that was there was wearing." Alex finishs off his burger all quick-like. "Theres only like six of us...and two are already down. No worries, you'll be compenstaed enough." Kyle Owens smiles a bit. "I honestly don't know," he shrugs. "But thanks," he adds. "No cameras though. They never got around to putting them in," he says. "You guys don't have to pay me, seriously." Simone gives Alex another stern look. It's too bad she isn't a telepath. "Oh I mean surrounding businesses might have had some, or maybe a traffic camera near by.. anything is possible. " she says turning her gaze back towards Kyle. "Is there anything we can get you? any one need contacting?" "Or something...we could just hand out some justice ourselves..." Alex looks up towards the ceiling in thought about it. "I could get the license plate numbers of the cars..and they could just turn up missing." Kyle Owens takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Naw, my brother's the only family I have left and he's already gonna come yell at me," he laughs a bit. "I could definitely use some pants though," he says. "The pair I had last night is gone and as fetching as I am, the paper gown and bare backside look isn't in," he says. Alex's mention of vigilantism gets Kyle looking sheepish a moment. He's done a little of that himself. Simone shakes her head. "No Alex...." she says half smiling. "I know of a good person we can probably go to. The She-Hulk is a Lawyer..and I have a feeling this is just the type of case she'd be happy to pick up. We have to try to work within the law.." she says, trailing off. Because despite what she'd like the world to be like, she knows how it is. If justice can't be found legally? well she won't stop that Logan fellow from doing what he may already be doing! Speaking of Logan. "Yeah...its not like mister fist to the face isn't already handling some of this. I'm sure. I should probably get his number." Alex stands up and moves to Kyle's bed, facing across to Simone. "I met'er too...and Hawkeye. Strange bunch of characters and what not." Kyle Owens blinks. "She-Hulk is a lawyer?" he asks, very surprised by this. He didn't think she was anything. "Mr. Fist to the face? Logan? He's an alright guy..." he trails off, wondering why Alex wants his number. "Lucky guy, Alex. Meeting all those superheroes." Simone ponders what she should or shouldn't say about Logan and decides to go with nothing, for now at least. "Apparently so. I've seen a few articles about her in the news, saw her in an art gallery once.." she comments. She shifts forward in her chair, careful to not press her back against the chair. "But it's up to you Kyle, if you want to attempt to press charges against the folks who did this. It'd probably be a long and hard battle." "I didn't know she was a lawyer...she looked *young*...I was so going to hit on her too..." Alex is shaking his head at the thought now. "Then Thor showed up..that water elemental lady...Anyways. Craziness and all." Kyle Owens just chuckles a little at Alex. "No offense is meant, Alex...but like I said...you need to put on a year or two before ya can hit on anyone but classmates and get anywhere," he teases slightly. He then leans back. "Dunno yet, Simone. Gonna talk to my brother about all that first. Then I'll decide." Simone nods. "No worries, just let me know what you want to do. I can pick you up some clothes so you have something for when you are ready to bail..." she offers, giving Alex a wide grin. The boy is incouragable! "Hey..she looked young enough. I'd push you, if you weren't all burned up." Alex glowers down at Kyle. "Brothers kind of the oppressive overbearing type? I know the kind." Alex offers Simone a roguish wink to go with her big grin. Truely. "We'll get you some threads and get you moved out whenever you can man, no reason a man should EVER be forced to eat hospital food." Kyle Owens chuckles and waves off Alex's threat slightly. "Hey, no punching me," he says. "And yeah. He's in the FBI so he's all bossy. Younger than me too," Kyle rolls his eyes slightly. "Thanks. I get outta here later this afternoon." Simone blinks. "Whoa.. he's in the FBI? " oh my. "Doesn't sound like you'd need a lawyer..." she says. Unless of course his brother is a low level pencil pusher. The FBI isn't all special agents after all. She grins some more at Alex. "It's only because they care.. " she comments back towards the young man. "Ever tried living under an umbrella? Its rough!" Alex looks down at Kyle with an appraising eye. "If I had brought my car, I would have some clothes for you to change into. We're about the same size." His hand dives into that bag again and another burger is summoned up to feed the beast that resides within the teenager's stomach. Damn kids. Kyle Owens chuckles a bit. "I think I do. My bro acts like he's top dog but he's a bottom rung agent. Nothin' special," he says, guessing Simone's thoughts based on past reactions to his brother's job. He then nods. "It is indeed." Simone awwws. "I'll make sure to find her number either way.. just incase one of those idiots decides to try to spin this around on us all. " she makes a face. You can never be too careful after all! Alex unwraps the burger and begins to munch away again. "I'm not that worried about it..." He quirks an eyebrow and glances around the place some. "Hmm...maybe we shouldn't talk too much here..they might have it bugged." Paranoid much?" Kyle Owens shakes his head and laughs. "Trust me, room isn't bugged," he says. "I'd have seen it by now," he remarks. "Powers." Simone eyes Alex and chuckles. "I would like to think we haven't gone down to that level of insanity.. yet..but we haven't said anything that's bad.." she states, shuddering at the thought. "There might be bad people out there, but they aren't every where.. all of the time." not yet anyway. "Ah. If they try to pursue us. Blackmail and coercion and what not work just fine. Most people aren't willing to stoop as low as I'm willing to go." Alex punctuates that declaration with a quick chomp at his burger, his eyes close as he savors it. "It could be worse ya'know..." Oh god, close your mouth.. "We could all need a lawyer right now." Kyle Owens just stares at Alex a moment before laughing. After a moment he winces as laughing too much hurts his ribs. Shaking his head, Kyle flashes a smile Alex's way. "Thanks but no need to sink down so low for my sake." Simone isn't that concerned, yet. A lot of it (she hopes! oh how she hopes!) is just teenage bravado. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. "We don't have to stoop low, Alex.. we got other alternatives." she shrugs back at Kyle. "Nothing wrong with stooping low. Jeez." Alex finishs that second burger and smooshs the wrapper up and three-points it into a trashcan across the room. "Steal some cars, act like we have videotapes of people starting the fire." Kyle Owens nods and whispers to Alex. "Just between you and me...I've stooped low plenty of times. Nothing wrong at all with it," he says. He then offers his best 'upstanding guy!' smile to Simone. Simone arches a brow then smiles. "I know it seems that way hon, revenge is really tempting.. we all think about it, want it when our friends are hurt. But going low can be more trouble than it's worth Alex.. especially when we do have other methods to try first. Besides, the last thing we want to do is give them more reasons to come after us. They expect us to act like monsters and hoodlums, If we go after them that way every single time, we are gunna have even more people siding with the idiots. " she sighs. Being responsible sucks. Alex nods towards Kyle. "I'll like this one, Simone. I'm gonna go get us some sodas....and try to snag you some clothes. Nobody'll miss'em." Alex moves away from the bed, waving at Kyle before passing through the door to locate some threads for the man. Kyle Owens just shakes his head as Alex goes off. He leans back again and smiles to Simone. "Kids, eh?" is all he offers. "I understand the feeling though." Simone sighs as Alex runs off. But she doesn't feel like playing Big Sis any more than she has to. She shakes her head "..he'll grow out of it.. if the world is Lucky." she grins brightly. "Yea.. I do, when I was his age I'd probably be saying the same thing.. and so would my friends at the time." she grins. Kyle Owens shakes his head. "Same here, same here," he remarks. "So...what was with the looks you kept giving him?" he asks. "Cause it seemed like he wanted to tell me something..." Simone smiles back and chuckles lightly. "I'm afraid I'll have to remain mum on that. I'm really sorry Kyle. I promise I'll tell you when I can. " And she will she wants to now.. but she's made promises and she's got responsibilities. She takes them seriously because she doesn't want to ruin things. "So when'd you meet Alex? you met him before yesterday huh?" Kyle Owens arches an eyebrow and considers Simone for a long moment. "Alright then...but if you don't eventually tell me, I'll turn you purple," he jokes. When asked about Alex, Kyle smiles. "Ran into him in the city one time, gave him my card and he came by the shop. Made a few things for him. Almost embarrassed myself horribly before I found out he's not as old as he looks." Simone wrinkles her nose and laughs. "Then I'd just match Kurt even more...and look like some world of warcraft critter ..." she grins. She bites her lip and holds in a snicker. "heh.. it can be tricky.." she nods. "I think he likes girls anyway, if it's any consolation.." and it's a big city, there are lots of fish out there! "But ah if does come to try and help you hunt down those people, please don't let him get too involved.. he has his heart in the right place.. but he needs to grow up a little more so he can truely understand all of the consequences of his actions.. I don't want to see him get get over his head. Besides, his brother will kill us both..." she grins. Kyle Owens laughs and shakes his head. "Yeah. I figured that out around the same time I found out how old he is," he chuckles. "And don't worry. I won't let him do anything he shouldn't out there." Simone chuckles as she sits on the edge of the chair, her hands on her lap, folded loosely. "So did those people bring in a bomb? or did ah, things get out of control? " Kyle Owens sighs and closes his eyes a moment. "They brought it in with 'em. I'm not nearly that powerful," he answers. "And they didn't even know I was a mutant until I started blasting them in there...they were gonna blow me up just for not banning our kind from my store..." Simone frowns at this. "Idiots..if you decide to set up shop again, are you going to have a way to protect yourself? " she says, very concerned. Kyle Owens sighs. "Honestly, Simone...I don't think I will set back up. I just don't have the money and I'm not sure I want to risk something I'd sorta been dreaming about since I was a kid go up in flames again," he admits. "I don't know what I'm going to do." Simone nods. Been there. "I understand.. something will work out, hopefully soon." she says. "As big as New York is, I was hoping it'd be a little more tolerant. I mean I'm glad I came here, but some times I think I should have gone to California instead." Kyle Owens shrugs. "The city is more tolerant. It's just mixed in with all the intolerance," he remarks. "California's not that great, actually. Been there, done that," he chuckles. Simone ohs? She looks a bit disapointed. "Still a lot of hate there?" she asks. "People like the FOH?" that'd suck. "I hadn't run into them until I got here.. I mean I've always run into people and a few groups but nothing organized.. not like this.. " well save once and that was a whole other kind of freaky. Kyle Owens nods. "Yeah. Though it's a more passive agressive hate from what I've been told," he sighs. "Was thinking of one day heading out there for vacation myself," he says. "Scrapped that plan though," the photokinetic shrugs. "Well they're here because they started out here from what I was told." Simone mmmmms. "I didn't know that.. I guess I oughta sit down and read up on them some more.. know thy enemy I suppose." she shakes her head. "I wonder what happened to the person who started it... or if it's really just a way to control folks. Some people just enjoy bossing others around and having a scape goat is always a good way to do it." Kyle Owens shrugs. "I think the guy in charge went down to Washington DC for something. I missed most of the news yesterday," he says. "Either way I'd just wish they'd all knock it off." Simone smiles. "Wouldn't that be nice?" but she doesn't see it happening over night. No the mutants need their own Civil Rights movement. "I should go find Alex.. I think he's found trouble again.." she stands up. "I'm really glad you are okay... if you need anything don't hesitate to call me or Kurt okay.."